Hayffie - Lettre à ma belle
by Warriors2710
Summary: La rébellion est terminée. La Présidente Coin est morte, ainsi que le Président Snow. Katniss, Peeta et leur mentor sont rentrés au District 12. Haymitch écrit une lettre à sa Effie, qui lui manque terriblement.
1. Lettre 1

**PDV Haymitch**

Mes mains tremblent. D'un geste machinal, je repousse les mèches de cheveux me tombant devant les yeux. J'arrive à peine à tenir mon stylo. Je dois lui écrire, je me le suis promis. Il faut qu'elle me revienne. Je n'arrive pas à vivre sans elle. Il faut qu'elle le sache. J'espère qu'elle ne me trouvera pas ridicule. J'espère qu'elle ne me repoussera pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le lui dire. J'essaye de tenir le stylo fermement et je me mets à écrire sur la feuille blanche. Je lui ouvre mon coeur. Je couche mes sentiments sur le papier. Je lui fais confiance, je suis sûr qu'elle ne me rejettera pas. Après tout, elle ne m'a pas repoussé quand je l'ai embrassée, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ma lettre arrive à destination.

 _"Chère Effie,_

 _Je n'en peux plus, ça me rend fou. Je ne pense à qu'à toi. Ton absence me tue._

 _Nos souvenirs m'assaillaient. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je me souviens de chacun...de ces petits détails...qui font de toi la personne que tu aies..._

 _Ta manière de pincer les lèvres. Comme quand je t'ai dit de desserrer ton corset et de boire un verre._

 _Ton regard désapprobateur. Comme quand j'ai dit à Katniss que sa robe était belle. Mais pas la tienne._

 _Ton sourire. Comme quand je t'ai dit que je te préférais sans tout ton maquillage. Et que tu m'as dit que tu me préférais sobre._

 _Ta tristesse. Comme quand nous avons dit adieu à Peeta et Katniss avant qu'ils partent pour la deuxième fois dans l'arène._

 _Tes larmes._

 _Ta ponctualité._

 _Ta politesse presque exagérée._

 _Ton look très...coloré..._

 _Tes yeux bleus._

 _Ta voix._

 _Ta façon de me prendre la main._

 _Tes lèvres._

 _Toi._

 _Tout ça pour dire que tu me manques...et que j'aimerais que tu viennes au District 12. Pour un petit séjour, ou bien plus longtemps si tu le souhaites..._

 _Je t'aime, Effie._

 _-Haymitch"_


	2. Lettre 2

**PDV Effie :**

Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre. Sa lettre. Elle est posée sur la table, devant moi, attendant patiemment que je l'ouvre. Mais je n'ose pas. Peut-être qu'il m'annonce que le baiser n'était qu'une erreur. Je me mets à parler toute seule, espérant trouver du courage dans mes paroles.

-Allez, Effie. Si ça se trouve, cette lettre contient tout ce que tu voudrais qu'elle contienne.

Je saisis la lettre de mes mains tremblantes. L'ouvrir ? Ne pas l'ouvrir ? Je souffle un bon coup et choisis la première option. Doucement, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et en retire la feuille blanche. Je la déplie lentement. J'ai peur, très peur mais il faut que je la lise. Je ferme les yeux un instant et essaye de calmer les battements de mon coeur. Une fois que je sens que c'est bon, j'ouvre les yeux et retiens ma respiration... Puis je commence à lire.

Dès la première phrase, je m'imagine sa voix, je l'entends presque dire mon prénom.

La peur s'éloigne quand je continue de lire... ma gorge se noue. Je ne reconnais presque pas Haymitch dans ce qu'il m'écrit. Est-ce qu'il est devenu romantique entre temps ? Cette lettre ressemble presque à un poème.

Au fur et à mesure que je lis, les souvenirs m'assaillent. Je me souviens très bien de ces moments où il m'énervait, me taquinait, mais que malgré tout je commençais à l'aimer. Je ris quand il parle de mon sourire.

 **FLASH BACK**

Haymitch est devant le tableau interactif. Il écrit dessus ce qu'a dit d'Effie puis se retourne vers elle. Elle porte une simple combinaison grise ainsi qu'un bandeau gris à la place de ses éternelles perruques.

-Vous savez, Effie, je vous préfère sans tout votre maquillage.

-Ah oui ? Je vous préfère sobre.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Alors que je sens les larmes remplir mes yeux, j'esquisse un sourire en me rappellant de son regard à ce moment-là, qui signifiait très clairement qu'il détestait être sobre.

Quand il mentionne le départ de Katniss et Peeta pour les Jeux de l'Expiation, les larmes se mettent à couler. Je n'arrive pas à les empêcher et bientôt, elles sillonnent mes joues et je pleure en silence.

Il parle de mon look et je me remémore ces robes et perruques colorées que je portais au Capitole. À présent, je me contente d'une perruque plutôt simple, encore plus que celle que je portais au moment où il est reparti avec Katniss pour le District 12, ainsi que des robes elles aussi plutôt simples. Moins extravagantes.

J'arrive à la fin de la lettre et sourit. Il veut que je vienne le voir. Puis je lis la dernière phrase avant sa signature, et mon coeur rate un battement.

 _Je t'aime, Effie._

Je relis la phrase.

 _Je t'aime, Effie._

Je souris encore plus et je sèche mes larmes. Jamais il ne me l'avait dit, ou bien écrit. Je me lève pour aller chercher de quoi écrire. Une fois ma feuille et mon stylo trouvés, je m'installe sur la table et me mets à écrire, des papillons dans le ventre.

" _Cher Haymitch,_

 _Ta lettre me fait très plaisir. "_

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et efface tout. Là, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de lui écrire qu'il est trop mignon mais je vais avoir l'air d'une adolescente à la recherche du prince charmant.

" _Haymitch,_

 _Merci pour cette magnifique lettre qui m'a rappelée de très bons souvenirs. Moi aussi, je pense beaucoup à toi et tu me manques. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'écrire de belles choses comme tu l'as fais, mais je ne trouve rien qui serait à la hauteur de tout ce que tu m'as écris. Donc je vais me contenter de simple._

 _Ici, la vie reprend son cours. Je n'ai rien de beau à raconter vu le peu de choses qu'il se passe. Ce sera donc avec plaisir que je passerai au District 12 pour vous voir, toi et les enfants._

 _Je t'aime aussi, Haymitch._

 _Merci encore pour cette lettre...et à bientôt._

 _Effie."_

Je repose mon stylo avec un soupir. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, finalement. Je souris et met la lettre dans une enveloppe, que je m'empresse de poster. De retour dans mon appartement, je commence déjà à préparer mes affaires en trépignant d'impatience.


End file.
